


the champion's granddaughter (fate knows your name),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Finding Oneself, Gen, I update when I want, Mentor/Protégé, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Link (Legend of Zelda), Rito Village, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow To Update, Theyre just friends, but its not a relationship, i dont even have a schedule, there's a happy ending in mind dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: It has been one hundred years since the Great Calamity. One hundred years since Link was put in the Shrine of Resurrection. Now, he has a new journey ahead of him, one the requires him to free the Divine Beasts from the hold of Ganon.But he has a New Companion. A young, blue Rito that looks a bit too much like a comrade he can't remember. Her means for traveling with him are simple: to become a warrior like her grandfather before her.He never expected this would mean he'd have to teach her.In which the champion's granddaughter travels with Link in hopes of earning the respect and recognition she so desires.
Relationships: Link & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the champion's granddaughter (fate knows your name),

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I took a break from this fandom, and I don't if I'm back. Either way, please take the story I've had in my folder for three months. I have no idea when it will update.

**Chapter One:** _A Reunion a Century in the Making_  
  
The Champion was thankful to come across a stable, taking a steady breath as he finally appreciated the cool evening air that whipped his hair. In truth, Link was exhausted. The travel from the Great Plateau down to the apparent location of Kakariko Village had been a harrowing one, and to his dismay, he was nowhere near finished. 

Still, he walked up to the stable master, leaning on the countertop in a way one might find disrespectful, but Link was tired. The stable’s owner introduced himself as Tasseren, patting the young hero’s back when he rested his head on the counter’s surface. Reluctantly, Link handed forty rupees to the man, bidding him a good evening before finding the soft bed Tasseren promised.

He ignored the stares as he removed his weapons, instead, finding solitude in the somber atmosphere of the stable. Some patrons spoke, others danced; some simply sat in corners alone, their only company being the mug they held in their hands. The stable master… or was that him? No…  _ another _ man that looked like him played a simple song, strumming his mandolin without looking at its neck. The song must’ve been ingrained into the man’s brain, for the smile he wore as two small boys danced seemed to shine brighter than the sun itself.

Pushing his thoughts away, Link pulled the warm covers over his frame, releasing a pleased sigh as his head hit the soft pillow. In fact, sleep already had her wiry fingers wrapped around his mind before a startled gasp awoke him from his near-slumber.

“You!” a voice exclaimed, and Link groaned, using his pillow to cover his ears. It proved useless as the young woman came to stand in front of him, pulling the pillow away. 

Link’s eyes widened momentarily before he schooled his expression. 

“You are the Champion Link aren’t--” she began, but he quickly used his hand to clasp her beak shut as some of those in the inn turned to look at them. The girl began to protest, but Link shook his head, pulling his hand away to prop himself up on his elbow. 

The Rito nodded, closing her cool grey eyes before looking at him. “You are the Hylian Champion that served the princess as her personal knight, are you not?” she asked, and Link sighed at her for figuring him out so quickly. The blue Rito was quickly dismayed at this, clenching her hands together as she started. “I didn’t mean to insult you, Champion,” she began, voice light. “It is just that I have much I need to discuss with you.” 

Link raised an eyebrow bidding her to continue. She hesitated, glancing at him before looking around the stable. “My name is Medli. If you haven’t realized, I am a Rito, and I am indeed lost,” the blue feathered woman said, rubbing her beak. “But I wish to travel with you, Champion!” Medli said excitedly, and Link winced at her enthusiasm. “It is custom of my people to train strong warriors! I believe that with you I can somehow obtain the courage I lack!”

The blond scowled, rolling his eyes as he laid down again. Medli frowned, sitting on his bed. Link tried not to kick her off, resisting the urge to shun the Rito and get it done with. “Can you at least think about it?” she asked, voice tired. “Just for tonight,” she added, and Link sighed.

He shook his hand dismissively and Medli smiled, standing. “Thank you, Champion!” she said, walking away, and Link reveled in the semi-silence.

He was making his way to Kakariko Village at dawn; there was no time to waste dawdling till late morning. Of course, taking someone with him would only prove difficult. He has no way to test Medli’s defense skills without putting himself behind schedule. Link shifted so he could see the Rito from her place across the stable. Her wings were folded around herself almost shyly, and she avoided the ignorant gazes of the Hylians around her.

Leaving Medli here wouldn’t be that good either. She’s but a child lost in a world that’s full of monsters at every corner. He’s surprised she made it this far if her home is as far as she makes it seem.

If Medli wasn’t ready by the time he was set to leave, he would depart without her. There were no qualms about it.

\---

“Champion!” a voice yelled, and Link turned around to see a figure running across the grass. She decided to fly, approaching him quickly, the smile on her face bright despite the early hour. “I had hurried the moment I saw you gone from your bed,” she said, adjusting her pack. Her smile was replaced with a small frown. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Link shrugged, continuing along the way towards Kakariko. He took this time to observe Medli, appreciating the silence she offered. 

There was no doubt she was young. Her feathers were bright blue, accented with a light variation along her wing tips. She had a single braid in the back of her head, tied off with various colourful hair ties and intertwined with a few beads. Link might’ve called her aloof, stifling a snort when she tripped over a rock she didn’t see.

A child.

She didn’t hide her interest when he pulled out his Sheikah Slate, and it was then he realized how short she was. Link wasn’t that tall, probably around five foot seven, but Medli stood up to his shoulder. Were all Rito short like she was? He pushed the thought aside for now. 

“So this is Lake Siela,” she said quietly, stopping to look over the bridge. Link itched to move along but allowed her this, nodding when she turned to him. Medli smiled, walking over to him. “I am very happy to be taking this journey with you. Not many Rito venture this far.”

Link shrugged again, stuffing the slate away. They weren’t far now, if they kept to the trail they would reach Kakariko by noon.

The hero shifted, snapping for Medli’s attention.  _ Do you have a reason for needing my help? _ he signed, but suddenly felt foolish. He had no guarantee of knowing if Medli even knew sign language, Link thought, so understand his surprise when Medli nodded cheekily.

“Ever since I was young, I’ve had a love for history. This was probably due to how much my father loved to read,” she started, rubbing her beak. “I, for one, had taken a liking to reading about the events prior to and after the Calamity. It’s important for one to know their past…”

Medli adjusted her pack, continuing as they reached the path between the two mountainous landmarks. “In short, I recognized you from some pictures and was very excited to meet you!” She hesitated. “Although… I’m not sure you should be alive, Champion,” she added, and Link smiled tiredly.

_ In time you will learn, _ he told her, and Medli nodded. In all honesty, Link was only aware of his century long slumber. He somehow managed to outlive all his comrades in this rest as well, he thought, brows furrowing as Medli pointed out the traveller nearby.

“Champion,” she said, pulling on his sleeve. “I think he might be a merchant. Perhaps we should see what he has.”

Link grunted in response, pulling his arm away but approached the man nonetheless. Medli followed behind him, smiling at the man. “Do you have any goods to share, merchant?” she asked, and Link elbowed her.  _ Manners, _ he warned, and Medli huffed.

“Goods?” the man repeated, laughing. “Of course not. I’m a member of the Yiga Clan, not a merchant,” he corrected, and Link frowned. 

“Yee-guh?” Medli echoed, placing her hands on her hips. “What’s the Yee-guh Clan?”

The man gaped at the duo, turning to Link who only crossed his arms in reply. He scoffed. “The  _ Yiga _ Clan is a group of mighty, elite, warriors,” he said boastfully, and Medli glanced at Link warily. “We dedicate our lives to ensuring blights like you don’t infect Hyrule anymore,” the man seethed, pointing a finger at Link. “Now die!”

Suddenly, the man shifted forms, the happy traveler replaced with a… lanky man in an orange spandex suit?

Link unsheathed his sword, meeting the Yiga Footsoldier in a clash of wills. Medli had taken to the sky, perched on a higher rock to avoid the fight. Lacking courage indeed, Link mused, stumbling when the Yiga disappeared, only to reembody himself behind Link.

The fight lasted two minutes, probably three minutes, before Link ended the Yiga with a slash to the chest. It howled, its body falling to the ground in a disgruntled heap.

“Champion,” Medli whispered, landing next to Link as he began to search the soldier’s fallen frame. She dissolved into silence when he didn’t answer her, standing a few moments later. Link stuffed a few rupees in his pouch, turning the vicious sickle over in his hand before holding it in Medli’s direction.

_ Do you wish to wield it? _ he asked but Medli shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.” she said quietly, causing Link to frown at her countenance. He didn’t press her anymore, merely shucking the sickle in his ever growing collection of weaponry. 

\---

They did not reach Kakariko by noon.

Link had stopped to bandage a cut on his arm after fighting the Yiga, and the two set out on the path once again. They were ambushed by a wild group of bokoblins, but Link took care of them easily, returning the marakas they stole to the Korok, Hestu. They took another break to make some food, and the Champion scowled at the sun lowering into the horizon.

_ Hurry, Medli, _ Link chided, wasting no time. Medli kept close behind, silent as the blond preferred.

He did, however, hold his arm out in front of her as a smile graced his features. Medli moved past him to get a look anyways, her own grey eyes widening at the sight below them.

“Is this Kakariko?” she asked excitedly, and Link nodded, opening his paraglider as he sailed down to the centre of the village. Medli allowed the wind to take her downwards, talons hitting the grass moments before Link. “It’s beautiful…” she said quietly, and Link looked at her to see what caused her distress. It was then he realized all the stares she was receiving.

Placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, Link guided Medli to what must’ve been Impa’s home. It was guarded and stood alone, signifying its importance. The hero walked up to the two guards, turning to one. 

_ I need to speak with Impa, _ he signed, waiting for the guard to allow him in.

But the white haired man shook his head. “I don’t think so, traveler,” he said simply, waving an arm. “Now if you would--”

“Can’t you see!” The other exclaimed. “Excuse my comrade, sir, but is that a Sheikah Slate?” he asked. “There on your hip.” The Sheikah added. At Link’s nod, the man brightened. “My name is Dorian, and this is my friend Cado. I apologize if we have caused you any trouble.”

At this they both stepped aside, gesturing for him to go up the stairs. “Please,” Cado insisted, and Link nodded, turning to look back at Medli. He frowned. She seemed to be even more distraught.

_ Are you alright? _ he asked, watching her stare at his fingers before she nodded sheepishly. “Do you mind if I accompany you inside?” she mumbled. “I am in a strange place and you are the only person I know…” she seemed to remember herself because she stepped back quickly. “Of course I can wait out here if you don’t want me to--”

Link held a finger up to his mouth, gesturing for her to follow him up the staircase. Medli smiled at this, grinning at the guards as she practically floated up behind him. He did stop when a high pitched yelp startled him.

“A man!” A girl squeaked, hiding her face as she stopped her sweeping. “M-M-Master L-Link! I didn’t expect to, uhm, see you here,” she managed to get out, voice wavering. “My name is P-P-Pap,” the girl gasped as if she was out of breath. “P-Paya! There!”

Medli giggled at her embarrassment, prompting Link to smile. “And who might you be?” Paya asked, turning to look at the Rito questioningly. Link watched Medli stutter, meeting his gaze fleetingly.

“My name is Medli,” she said, a subtle confidence creeping into her voice. “I’m traveling alongside the Champion,” she explained, and Paya nodded, red eyes widening in realization.

“Let me not keep you any longer,” she said, gesturing to the door. “This reunion is a century in the making,” she added, pushing the door open fully with Link’s assistance.

He ignored Medli’s quiet gasp, walking towards Impa steadily. Impa smiled at him, beckoning him to come closer. “My, my, it’s been too long,” she said, voice frail as she watched him. Still, the smile in her eyes was one Link couldn’t understand. Impa laughed, shaking her head as Link turned when Paya entered the home. “Oh, please Link. Surely you remember me enough to say hello,” Impa said, sitting straighter. 

At Link’s lack of response, her smile fell, expression growing grim. “I see…”

Only then did Impa’s eyes finally fall on Medli. A million emotions seemed to pass across her face before it resumed its neutral look. “Come here,” Impa beckoned, and Medli walked up to her obediently. She knelt in front of her, but Impa simply smiled, gesturing for her to stand up. “Don’t be silly, stand up child.”

Medli stood, taking the tiny hand Impa had extended for her. 

“Kakariko Village has not seen a Rito in years,” she remarked, brushing Medli’s feathers. “Now tell me, who are your parents?”

Link frowned at her blunt question, turning to look at Paya who shook her head. Medli’s voice tore his gaze from the Sheikah girl’s. “My mother was named Kriss, and my father Hoth. I do not remember my mother very well… she died when I was small.” Impa nodded as Link schooled his expression.

“And what do you know of your grandparents?” she asked. 

“Nothing of my paternal ones. My father disliked speaking about his own and had very distant memories of his mother,” Medli explained. “On my mother’s side, however--”

Impa raised her hand. “What is your name?”

“Medli,” the Rito answered easily, smiling at a question she could answer without getting uncomfortable. Link watched the exchange carefully. When Impa didn’t speak, Medli clasped her hands together, looking at the ground as she opened her beak. “You said this is the first time you’ve seen a Rito in years. Has there been another in Kakariko before?” she asked, but Impa shook her head, much to Medli’s disappointment.

“As much as I would like to entertain you, the more pressing matter in the room still exists,” Impa said sharply, and Medli nodded, gaze downcast to the floor. “But perhaps you can speak to me tomorrow morning if Link chooses to spend the night in our village,” she added, ignoring Medli’s happy smile in favour of looking at the Champion.

_ I see no problem with that, _ he signed, and Medli’s smile couldn’t get any bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> Stay safe, much love <3


End file.
